Just about all of us have fond memories of summertime when we were children. Playing with or in water is usually part of this fun, whether in a pool or running through a sprinkler. Using a squirt gun or playing with water balloons may be part of this fun as well. Typically, when filling such a toy, a water spigot or garden hose is used. While such a water source does the job, it does present several disadvantages. First, only one child can use the water source at a time. This obviously presents a problem when a large number of kids are present and definitely cuts into the “fun” time. Secondly, in the case of a hose, it is usually left on between fills, thus wasting water. Finally, the large opening of the spigot or hose make it difficult to attach the small opening of a water balloon or the fill opening of a squirt gun. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which water-based toys can be easily filled without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the invention herein fulfills this need.
The present invention is an apparatus designed to fill multiple water balloons and/or squirt guns at the same time from a garden hose. The apparatus takes the form of a large square stand approximately thirty-four (34) inches high and twenty-four (24) inches wide, made of one-half (½) inch, three-fourths (¾) inch and one (1) inch PVC pipe. The apparatus is supported across the bottom using two (2) “T”-shaped legs, also made of PVC pipe. A water connection to a standard garden hose is provided on one (1) leg near the bottom. A set of four (4) small water flow valves are provided across the top portion with two (2) angled out to each side. In such a manner four (4) users can use the apparatus simultaneously to refill water based toys such as squirt guns or fill water balloons. When finished at each station, the user can easily turn off the water supply to each individual valve, thus avoiding the wasting of water. The use of the present apparatus provides a means for filling almost any type of water based toy in a manner which is not only quick, easy and effective, but allows for multiple fillings at the same time while reducing water waste.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide watering systems. U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,872, issued in the name of Cahill et al., discloses a toy carwash unit comprised of a free-standing frame, a water-carrying conduit supported by the frame, and a spray head. However, the Cahill et al. device is designed to allow passage of a vehicle to a washing location within the frame. Furthermore, the Cahill et al. device does not have four (4) water valves being angled outwardly to allow multiple users to simultaneously fill or refill water-based toys. Also, the Cahill et al. device does not have a “T”-shaped leg structure, a panel, a border, and a pair of pockets for holding water-based toys among other differences.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,196, issued in the name of Lack et al., discloses a water line suspended from drop cables for carrying water or other fluids for poultry or other animals. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,430, issued in the name of Peppler, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,282,440 and 5,857,429, issued in the name of Hostetler, also disclose poultry watering systems. However, unlike the present invention, all of these poultry watering systems are not capable of standing upright on the ground and do not allow multiple users to simultaneously fill or refill water-based toys.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,782, issued in the name of Googe, Jr. et al., discloses a field watering device for game birds that comprises a body for holding water, a ground anchor portion for securely fixing the body into the ground, and at least one (1) water dispensing nipple for dispensing water from the body to the game birds. However, the Googe, Jr. device does not have a horizontal manifold, a first upright, a second upright, a pair of free, and a pair of pockets among other differences. Furthermore, the Googe, Jr. et al. device does not allow multiple users to simultaneously fill or refill water-based toys.
Additionally, various ornamental designs for watering systems have been provided, particularly, U.S. Pat. Number D 348,546. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
None of the prior art particularly describes an apparatus designed to fill multiple water balloons and other water-based toys comprising PVC piping and fittings, a water connection to a standard garden hose, and four (4) angled valves, such that up to four (4) users can use the apparatus simultaneously to refill water-based toys such as squirt guns or water balloons that the instant invention possesses. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which water based toys can be easily filled simultaneously without the disadvantages as described above.